


So This is War

by SilverEyedRaven



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Annie isn't really in the fic, M/M, but she's mentioned as Reiner's little sister and described so, i added her as a character, it's a free verse poem so don't expect much story from it, it's not that gay i'm sorry, revolutionary war AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-25
Updated: 2014-03-25
Packaged: 2018-01-16 23:08:02
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 466
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1365127
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SilverEyedRaven/pseuds/SilverEyedRaven
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A young soldier named Reiner is shot on the battlefield during the American revolution.</p>
            </blockquote>





	So This is War

**Author's Note:**

> I dont know how to summarize jack shit okay.
> 
> This is sad.  
> This is also my first post here.:)

The smoke burns

Sharp and hot.

The muskets scream,

Angry and loud

In the once tense silence.

So this is war?

 

The gun fires

Without my command

Punches my shoulder

Hard enough to make my feet skid

In the dew damp grass

All that I hear

Is the blood in my ears.

I was told

This was glorious.

So this is war?

 

I feel the punch of the gun

Again.

In my stomach.

Mine has not fired.

So this is war?

 

The ferns catch me

Holding out welcoming,

Open green arms.

And pain blooms

Like a flower

Or a flame

In my stomach.

This is not glorious.

The bloody heartbeat

In my ears has been replaced with

Blissful silence.

So this is war?

 

There is a tall soldier boy.

He kneels next to me

Musket placed

In the ferns

Accommodating arms.

He has young eyes.

He has young green eyes.

Like moss.

His eyes are too young

For war.

His hands

When they press into my gut

Are too graceful

Too gentle for war.

His voice pops the sweet bubble of silence

That was lodged in my ears.

_“You will be alright.”_

_“You’re going to be alright.”_

His voice is too mellow

For the background of

Screaming guns

And screaming men.

So this is war?

 

When he removes his hands

The world darts

Around me

Like the chickens did

Like my little sister Annie did,

With her blue eyes

Sharper than a hawk’s,

And hair and skin

Almost as pale

As winter snow

When she put on her new sundress,

Annie and Mother.

They’re waiting for me

Back at home.

Soldier boy’s red hands remove his jacket

And dark jewels flow

Off long fingertips.

Is that mine?

_“You will be alright.”_

_“You’re going to be alright.”_

So this is war?

 

The jacket presses Into my gut

And I have to ask.

_“So this is war?”_

My voice is dry

Brittle

Fragile like autumn leaves

The tall solider boy nods.

_“So this is war.”_

_“How old are you?”_

I ask.

I feel a liquid

Sticky and hot

Drip from my lips.

_“Fifteen.”_

The tall solider boy

With raven hair

Is too much like me.

 

The world stops.

His red gloved hands move hands

That look like mine

To a chest

That looks like mine

And folds them with a delicate touch

Into a prayer clasp

Black encroaches

All around.

I see tears

Like silver

Fall from moss eyes

As the tall soldier boy

Reaches for his gun again

Before all is black.

 

Do not fret

Tall soldier boy,

With moss eyes

Too young for war.

And honey voice too mellow

For war.

And hands too graceful

For war.

I am alright.

Just like you said I would be.

I have found white light.

 

So this

Is war.

**Author's Note:**

> I told you it was sad as all get out.
> 
> I wrote this for a history project and my teacher said that if we made him laugh we get bonus points.  
> and if we make him cry we get double bonus points.
> 
> I am not known for my ability to make people laugh, so here we are.
> 
> I hope you enjoyed!!


End file.
